Adventures of Naruto and Fanfictionnet
by Jeef
Summary: NOT A CRACK FIC Not and his friends are cast away into different dimensions. Watch as they change and experience what couldve become. And the best part is uou decide where they go.


Im definetly bored but do not fret there will be more chapters in this story

Welp...Hope you enjoy :D

(not a crack fic btw)

 **So I can what now?**

Naruto was just having a normal day. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. Kids were playing.

"Ah, I love this village sometimes you really just gotta look around and admire the beau-" Suddenly a vortex seemingly appeared out of nowhere and just like that everything went black.

"Ugh what the hel was that"? He opened up his eyes and saw his friends in front of him throigh black spots.

"Its about time you woke up dobe". Said Sasuke as Naruto jumped up and accidently hit Sasuke in the face as he sprang up and stretched.

"THIS IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL OF WHOEVER DID THIS!" Yelled Lee as he jumped around the white void.

 **"HEY IM NOT UNYOUTHFUL YOU BRAT! Ill have you know only 2,0725,914, years old."** Said about a human sized cube as it floated down to greet them.

"Who are you"? Asked Shikamaru calmly.

"Do you like ramen". Said Naruto.

"EH" Said Ino and Sakura.

"AH" Said Hinata.

"IM MOST SORRY MY YOUTHFULL FRIEND" Said Lee. Everyone else just didnt say anything.

 **"ugh the things Ill do for entertainment"** Said the cube as it mentaly shook its head. " **MY NAME IS ! I am the most powerful of the three gods you worship! First is me, second is my brother Wattpad, and third is my sister, Archive of our own! There are demigods just like us but with less power. And I come bearing gifts and powers beyond your belief."** Said the square before them, thus shocking some and getting others excited.

 **"Sakura, to you I give incredible strength and healing abilities. Strenght to crush mountains with ease and healing able to remake organs."**

 **"Ino, you have been given the ability to enter anyones mimd as long as you have the mental strength to. Once in you can kill anyone or anything and do as you please."**

 **"Lee, I give you the power to use all of the gates and fighting skills beyond comprehension".**

 **"Kiba, I bestow upon you the ability to summon dogs of any size or breed on a whim and I give you amazing tracking skills. You could track someone across the planet if you wanted to."**

 **"Hinata, you have been given complete master over your doejutsu and have been given all the techniques. You have absolute control over your chackra and can take control of anothers with ease. You can also see everything about someone. Nothing hides from your eyes, and your gentle fist is perfect."**

 **"Sasuke, you have been given mastery over lightning, your now have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan with all of its abilities. You see movements at the speed of light as if they are in slow motion and your intereceptor fist is now perfect. You also have been given amazing kenjutsu skills. _Use your powers wisely or there will be consequences"_ **Said as he threatened him.

 **"And finally Naruto. To you I give mastery over all of Kuramas power, incredible speed faster than light and stamina beyond belief. You also have been given mastery over the wind and nature. You have also been the ability to teleport just like the Flying Thunder God technique your father made but without the kunai.**

Everyone was stunned into silence as they all tested out some of their abilities and were amazed by them.

 **"AND KNOW TO ALL OF YOU I GIVE THE POWER TO TRAVEL BETWEEN DIMENSIONS WITH YOU IN THEM!" He said excitedly as he watched their mixed reactions.**

EH." Everyone yelled shocked at they heard.

 **"Yep thats right! Although in some of these dimensions you will encounter enemies and friends with abilities beyond even yours.** " He said with warning. " **Remember, you arent immortal and can still die and feel pain. And any injury you gain in another dimemsion will follow you as you travel. Remember have fun, but watch carefully as what you may see could change you drasticly and scar you for life."**

Everyone gave a sort of salute as they prepared for the adventures to come. Little did they know they would gain knowledge, power and feelings they had never experienced before.

 **"Now prepare yourselves for your first adventure he said as they all flashed in a bright light**

"WAI-" But it was to late as they were gone.

" **Be safe"** The box said before he disappeared just as he had appeared.

 **A/N**

 **WOW**

 **Im actually pretty excited to write this.**

 **THIS IS NOT A CRACK FIC BTW**

 **This will be serious and funny at tge same time. It will have very VERY dark themes at some points.**

 **In the Reviews you can reccomend fics and I will try to write them, preferably good and somewhat serious fics. But every once and a while I might mix a crack fic in.**


End file.
